Getting over Edward
by Emalina94
Summary: Okay, so it's a Jacob Bella story... Quite a bit of lemoning... You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I do not own any of the characters described in this story.

*** I have borrowed a LOT of material from someone here on Fanfiction… For the life of me I can't find her name! If you know who I'm talking about, please say in the comments…. Anyway, I loved her story, but I felt that the story lacked detail, punctuation, capitals :P

So thank you to her ;) xxxxxxx

The story is written from Jacob's point of view... Maybe later I might switch to Bella's... Depends...

Review, enjoy!

Chapter One

"Okay, well how about you just stay the night at mine...?" I looked sideways to see her reaction.

The darkness inside the cab, from the oncoming storm, didn't affect my vision... I saw the flicker of indecision in her eyes.

"...After all, I don't think you'll be back in Forks before this storm hits, so... "

Pause.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll just give Charlie a call and let him know."

She pulled her cell out of her jacket, pulling a face at the screen as she did.

"No service."

"That'll be the storm" I said wisely.

She turned to me with a sarcastic look on her face, making us both laugh.

"I'll call him at yours shall I?"

"Good move -" I said, starting the engine of her truck. "We don't want the sheriff thinking somethings happened to his daughter."

She smiled, turning away to look out of the window at the purple clouds, hanging like curtains above the sea.

I backed out of the gap between the trees, onto the small road leading into the reserve. My 'advanced' vision making it easy to navigate, even in this dim light.

"Um, maybe you might want to turn on your lights?" Bella said, peering through the gloom at me.

I looked over at her, leaning my head closer to her face, and raising my eyebrows.

"Ah, right... Werewolf vision."

I laughed "Yup... Don't think lights would be much use now anyway" as the first thick sheets of rain came slamming down, making it hard to hear each other over the noise.

Suddenly I felt the steering wheel begin to shake beneath my hands. At first I wondered if this was because me.

Was there a vampire nearby...?

No, definitely something to do with the car. I pulled over.

"One sec Bells." I said, opening the cab door. Immediately I was soaked through by sheets of rain.

Looking down at the front wheel I saw it was almost completely flat.

As quickly as I could, I grabbed the spare tyre and a wrench, lying in the bed of the truck, and began to change the tyre.

One advantage of my 'enhanced' strength was that I didn't need a jack to change the trye. (A good thing, since Bella seemed not to have thought to carry one in the truck.)

While lifting the front end of the truck up, (to which I heard a ''Offt'' From inside the cab) I quickly unscrewed all the bolts holding the flat tyre to the underside of the car, positioned the new tyre, and re-screwed all the bolts.

This process took around three minuets, by which time I may as well have gone swimming, for how wet I had gotten.

Climbing back into the warm, dry cab, I removed my shirt, slinging it into Bella's foot well. She shrieked, lobbing the shirt back at my face. I caught it, leaning over to her side, and shaking myself, like a dog.

She squealed and tried to push me away by my chest. The skin – to -skin contact seemed to startle us both.

The difference in temperature was also noticeable.

"God, your freezing." I said, pulling her against me.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. Winding her fingers together behind my neck, Bella pulled my face towards her.

Our faces were inches apart... She had closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss.

Up until this point, I had willingly been maneuvered. However now I pulled back slightly. Opening her eyes a little, she pulled me back.

I gave up, slipping my fingers into her soft brown hair, and twining them, bringing her face to mine.

Our lips met, and I heard her heart-rate shoot up.

She moved her hands to my chest again, feeling the skin, trailing her fingers up my neck.

Not breaking the kiss, I pulled her across he cab, onto my lap. She responded by wrapping her legs around my stomach, and pulling herself flush against me.

I could feel myself getting hard, and I knew I would have to fess up to what that hard thing pressing against her was soon.

However she not only seemed to notice this, but began grinding herself against my erection, rotating her hips.

By this point I was pretty much throbbing.

"Bella?... Are you sure?" I whispered.

These words seemed to awaken her.

Her lips froze on mine. Pulling back, she glanced at me, quickly looking out of the window.

"Umm, maybe we should get back to yours before Charlie starts wondering where I am."

"Uh, yeah... Right..."

Attempting to untangle herself from me, she slid back into the passenger seat, her cheeks flushed.

Leaning over, and praying that the boner would go away quickly, I started the engine again, pulling back out onto the road.

The rain had not eased up any, but the silence inside the cab seemed deafening despite the hammering of the rain on the metal roof.

Neither of us said anything for the entire ten minuet ride back to the house.

Pulling up in the drive, I looked over to see that she had fallen asleep. Her head resting against the steamed-up window.

Over the next few hours the thunder got worse and worse. I couldn't hear a single sound of life outside, other than the rain falling. Even the usual traffic passing through seemed to have stopped.

Bella's eyes were looking a little tired. I picked her up, undoing her seatbelt with my free hand, and swinging her into my arms.

I imagined if I had said nothing, if I had let what was happening in the truck, back in that lay-by continue. I'd wanted her, and from her actions, she had wanted me too. I'd fantasized about that since the first time I'd met her;

I'd wanted to see her without a shirt for a long time now. I wasn't disappointed, from the little we had done in the cab. Defiantly not. But the stopping was disappointing.

Opening the front door, I walked past the living room. Phoning Charlie could wait for tomorrow.

I climbed the stairs and strode into my bedroom. I didn't plan on blowing up the air mattress I'd rather hold her in my arms all night. Maybe I'd get to finish that kiss...

I layed down with her next to me pulling a blanket over us. I knew i didn't need it, but i figured it was kind of cold in here for a human.

I moved closer to her and started rubbing her back. I didn't know if it would soothe her to sleep but i hoped it would. I didn't want her to think we were going too fast. Less than two days together and we were already sleeping together in the same bed.

Though I counted the two months I'd hung out with her, I'd always felt like this for Bella. I decided if I wanted a kiss, I needed to step it up first.

I kissed her lightly on the neck, moving slowly up to her lips.

She turned to face me and kissed me back. I was obviously leading the kiss, but I liked that a lot.

I wrapped my arm around her and she put her hands to my face.

In seconds our tongues were entwined. I'd always wanted to kiss her like this. I wondered idly if she was a virgin. I thought she was, but Edward might have screwed that one up.

I could tell she didn't want to end the kiss. She wanted more, so I moved so I was on top of her, and kissed her slowly.

I could feel the animal in me creeping to the surface, but, willing it away, I pulled her closer.

Her hands went around my neck. She was out of breath so I pulled back, kissing all the way down to her collar bone.

I looked into her eyes and I knew she was feeling the same as me.

She was rubbing her legs together to get rid of the ache between them.

I wasn't quite hard, not like I had been in the truck, but I was getting there.

I slid off her shirt, seeing her bare breasts exposed, I growled. A low rumbling sound, probably too low for her to hear...

I leaned in and nuzzled her breasts. Nibbling around her rosy nipples.

I was hard now. Really hard. Harder than in the truck.

Everything inside me was telling me to take her, but I was aware of Billy, just two rooms away from us. I could hear his low snoring.

Bella moaned, a delicious sound that sent me over the edge... I snarled, suprised with how easy my animal side took over.

She seemed to like it when I growled

"Jacob..." she moaned my name, and it made me shake... I snarled again.

I really wanted her now. My dick was so hard it was starting to hurt.

Leaning back, I unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. Underneath she was wearing skimpy pink panties. I'd never thought she actually wore those... It had been one of my fantasy's... But Bella looked ten times better naked than I had imagined.

I thought about what was going to happen, and I growled again.

It was loud, but i wanted her and by this point i didn't care how loud I was.

I noticed her looking at my boner, pressing hard against my pants. I didn't really care... It made her rub her thighs together again. She wanted me. She wanted me bad too. I could see it in her eyes. But just to be a SLIGHT gentleman, I'd ask...

"Bella? You want this right?" I asked breathlessly as I pressed closer to her.

"Jacob please..." She moaned the words. I growled and leaned down kissing her on her neck. I bit her lightly, but she didn't notice. She'd have a mark tomorrow though...

She was breathing really hard as she reached down and started sliding her panties down, touching exactly what I was trying very hard to ignore.

Her touch sent shivers of electricity through my entire body... I growled, it came right out of my chest... The animal was getting the best of me.

I took her hand and pressed it to my lips. She wanted it, But should I do it? I thought none off the others had a problem with it... But _I_ hadn't ever done it with anyone else and I wasn't completely sure what to expect.

The animal was ripping its way out. I was throbbing and harder than ever. It hurt a little.

"Billy's in the other room... I don't know if we can do this..." I said, trying to distract myself. I squeezed my eyes shut... I _wanted_ to do this... But I didn't want to hurt her in the process...

She touched my stomach and slid her hand down past my waist band, just a little. I stopped her. Pulling her hand back up.

"Billy's snoring..." She whispered in response.

I stared at her for a Minuit. I was trying to control the animal that screamed in my head_ 'TAKE HER! DO IT! SHE WANTS YOU! SHE LOVES YOU JACOB AND YOU LOVE HER!'_

She slid her hand down...

"Oh fuck it..." I said as I leaned in and started kissing her with everything I had.

I pulled away for her to breathe. Her lips were bruised. I leaned back down and kissed her more, tasting her mouth and memorizing her scent...

I slid her tiny panties to her knees and slid my hand up her thigh. I kissed her lips slower now.

I could smell her arousal... She wanted it.

I blinked hard, pushing the animal away just enough...

She tangled her fingers in what little hair I had and wrapped her lags around me. I whined, I wanted her so bad... But i didn't want to hurt her... I'd thought about doing this forever, and now i was stalling...

Looking her in the eyes, I slid my hand further up her thigh, tracing the outline of her clit... She was soaked.

Another whine escaped through my teeth. She groaned my name, and that was all I needed...

Sliding my fingers down her clit to her opening, I rubbed her. She whimpered my name again and moved her hips... I slid one finger into her. She was warm, I had to suppress a moan at just the feel of her on my fingers...

She moved her hips, indicating she wanted more.

i didn't notice it, but I was panting a purr. My chest was vibrating with it.

I added another finger and started pumping roughly. She moaned.

The sound took my breath away. I started pumping my fingers in and out of her quicker, the liquids spreading all over my fingers.

She was wet, and i knew she was ready... But i didn't want to hurt her when I did it. She moaned my name again. Louder than the other times.

I couldn't wait. I wanted her so bad... But my mind forced me to concentrate.

"Jacoob..." My name passed through her lips in a moan, and I felt her tighten around my fingers.

I pulled them out and licked them. I was growling pretty loud now but I was in control...

She tasted wonderful.

Sweet, like strawberries... The purr escaped me for a split second...

"Are you ready?" I asked pulling at the tie on my pants.

"Yeah..." She moaned. I stared at her for a minuet. Just making sure my animal side was in check.

I watched her chest heave...

"Jacooob... Please.." She whimpered.

I leaned, down kissing her as I did, and slid off my pants. She stared in awe for a minuet...

I was glad she was impressed. I slid back and pressed my erection to her opening... I felt the tip slide in but I pulled back.

"I think Billy's gonna catch us..." I growled the words through teeth... I wanted this... I wanted it too bad... Enough that I was willing for my dad to walk in on this... Fantasys passed through my head... Past thoughts about Bella.

I pushed them away.

"Jacob... I want you... SO bad..." She said.

I snarled. I was a little frustrated that I was giving in... It's not that I didn't want her... I _did._

It's that I wanted this to happen without worries that Billy would walk in.

I could feel the animal surfacing again...

I brought a hand to my temple and pressed against it, squeezing my eyes shut.

My arms were tremoring, but I quickly managed to force the tremor to stop, all the way down to my hands.

"Jacob..." Bella said... She squeezed her legs shut around me and a groan escaped my lips.

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Your sure you want this?"

"Yeah... Please Jacob... Billy wont wake up..."

I kissed her on the lips and she kissed back wildly. She was crazy with her need.

I pressed against her and my tip entered.

She moaned my name. It sounded so good coming out of her mouth like this... I felt my body tremor, but not like I was gonna phase, but in a way I'd never felt...

I slid further into her. I was worried I wasn't gonna fit, but we fit together perfectly.

She was tight and warm. I wanted more but i was worried to hurt her...

She whimpered my name almost incoherently.

"Does it hurt?" I worried aloud,

"No... Keep going..."

I pushed harder into her and I felt something break and she winced

"I'm hurting you..." I growled.

I was a little disgusted with myself for hurting her... I could smell the warm rush of blood, but before I could slip out of her, she interrupted my thoughts.

"Please... Don't stop... That was just my virginity.."

It stopped me in my tracks. I was sure Edward would have done it. But _I'd_ taken her virginity.

In just the two months I'd spent with her, she loved me more... But then more blood poured from her.

"I don't want to hurt you... This was a bad idea..."

"No its fine... Go..."

"No...I'm hurting you... It's too big... I'll give you an orgasm anyways..." I said as i started to pull it out. She tightened her legs,

"No... Please Jacob..." She said.

So I gave in, and pushed in deeper to her.

She moaned my name loudly but the thunder covered her voice.

Billy wouldn't hear.

I pushed as far as i could go, and started thrusting into her. The pleasure was overwhelming me.

I growled, giving into the animal side. Letting it take me over.

"Ooh... Jacooob... harder..." She moaned as my bed hit the wall behind it.

I went a little bit harder.

I'd go however hard she wanted.

she wrapped her legs around me. I wanted to hear her moan my name.

I slammed into her, going harder, but all she managed was a short line of profanities.

It turned me on to hear her talk like that. I had to hear it

"Say my name..."

"Jacooob... Oh... Yes...!" She moaned my name so loud I knew that if Billy was awake now, he would be up and in here.

I'm surprised it didn't wake him, but i didn't care.

I started my growling purr again. She thrust against me a few times, so I went harder, guessing that's what she wanted.

She would be bruised in the morning.

She moved against me and I groaned loudly. She was close. I knew. I could feel her tightening around me, as she clutched at my back, scratching me

She was shaking,

"Jacooob!" She screamed

She was close, so I gave it to her. She was moaning really loud but at this point I _really_ didn't care if Billy walked in.

I snarled and then I felt Bella clench tight around me and her orgasm rock though her.

"Jacoooob!... Oooh don't stop...Please Jacob... please don't stop..." she was moaning loudly.

I was close. My stomach was rippling.

And then I started cumming in her. The feeling was amazing. I'd never felt like this before... It's not like I had never had an orgasm... But never like this...

I growled loudly.

Maybe Billy would just think I was jacking off.

I could feel liquids dripping out of her onto the bed, and then it was over.

I took a deep breaths and rolled off of her onto the bed.

"Bella?" I said her name softly.

"Yeah?" she was breathless, gasping for air.

"I am so surprised... How didn't Billy Wake up?"

"I don't know." She whispered the words

"Whoa." I said I pulled her onto my chest and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." she said kissing my chest.

I pulled the blanket up over her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too."

I hummed her a song until she was asleep. I thought about it...I could hear Billy's low breathing... He was semi-awake.

"Jacob... I love you... My jacob..." Bella was mumbling in her sleep.

I listened for a long time. I wasn't tired. I didn't need to sleep as much as a normal person. So I thought about her.

Billy wouldn't buy it if I said that I had been jacking off... I doubt he even knew I did it.

I didn't friggin' snarl...

Ugh, I thought about it. Fantasizing about Bella and how instead of finishing it myself I had sex with her... A small laugh escaped my lips, and Bella started talking again.

"Jacooob... Don't stop..." she was dreaming of sex.

I smiled. At least I'd made a good impression...

She groaned for awhile in her sleep and then fell completely silent for the rest of the night. I finally let sleep overcome me and I was out dreaming my own things.

I was awake before Bella. I stood and walked into the bathroom.

I ran a hand over my face, staring in the mirror.

"Jacooob... Don't stop..."

It echoed through me and I found myself sitting on the floor.

I pictured her naked again, underneath me.

"Say my name..."

"Jacooob..." Screamed through my entire being.

I wanted her again, right now. But Billy was awake. I could hear him in the kitchen cooking and I could hear his low breathing.

I ran my fingers through my hair and thought about her.

I was hard in the matter of seconds. It was mildly inconvenient and especially in these pants... My Dad would notice my erection immediately.

I stood and stared at myself in the mirror some more.

All I could see was Bella and me.I was having a hard time thinking about anything else.

I wondered if we'd ever do it again. I hoped i didn't hurt her, but my sheets were pretty bloody.

I thought about if we did do it again how I'd do it, and I thought about Bella's mouth on me...

I growled.

I wanted her now.

My hands were shaking a little, and the more I thought about it, the harder I tremor ed.

I knew it wasn't going away any time soon, so I leaned against the wall and started jerking off.

I replayed everything in my head over and over.

I was close in the matter of minuets... I decided to hold it back so it was better...

"Jacooob..."

It played over and over in my head. I gripped tighter so I could imagine more easily that it was Bella.

I was breathing pretty hard now. I let my head collapse against the wall as I started cumming.

it was good, better than I had come in months. Not better than last night though.

As soon as I was done, I rolled my eyes at myself in the mirror and walked out.

Billy was in the kitchen with his bathrobe, standing in front of the stove.

He probably heard all my hard breathing.

He'd given me shit about it before. I remember him saying

"All those strong Werewolf muscles shouldn't all go to playing with yourself."

I blushed just thinking about that.

I tried to think of something to say...

"Wheres your chair Dad?" ugh stupid... He never uses it in the morning.

"Didn't need it right now... Legs are feelin' pretty good."

I nodded and sat down on the chair, mentally punching myself.

"Did you scare Bella away, with all that snarling yet?"

More blush... Lie Jacob... You can do it...

"Nah... I saw something outside... She was asleep by then."

Billy pursed his lips. He didn't believe me for a second.

I thought about when she touched me and it sent me aching for her.

I knew i couldn't control my thoughts so I went into my bedroom and layed down next to Bella's naked body.

I don't know how i managed not to get hard before, with seeing her breasts exposed. I kept my hand from wandering.

It was hard to do but i managed it.

I was hard enough that it was throbbing again. She rolled over in her sleep into my arms and onto my chest.

I steadied my breathing and ran my fingers up and down her spine.

She was a little cold so I pulled the blanket up and onto her, and pressed my body against her's.

I'd get her warm in no time...

I ran my fingers through her hair and occasionally pressed my lips to her forehead. I loved her... Maybe more than I should.

I knew that if her bloodsucker came back, with his good looks and money, she'd go running back to him.

I grimaced.

I caught a glimpse of her neck. She was bruised. I could see my teeth marks.

I was a little mad I'd bitten her, but it didn't hurt her. That's what mattered.

She had bruises on her hips from my body slamming into hers, but it wasn't bad.

She fluttered a little in my arms and then pressed herself closer to me. I knew if Billy walked in I was screwed.

'No Dad, Bella just SLEEPS naked... and she just HAPPENS to be in my arms'

I laughed a little.

Teach him to knock.

She was a little restless, so I hummed to her until she was still in my arms. She was mumbling. Nothing I could pick out though.

Something about Victoria... And her Wolf.

I was proud to be _her _wolf.

Then her eyes fluttered open,

"Mornin'" I said to her

"Hey Jake" She sounded tired still and her hair was a little messy...

"I love your sex hair..." I said, smiling.

"Oh... Uhhh... Thanks?"

I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

It was less than I ached for but she wouldn't be in the mood all the time like me.

"Billy didn't hear us... I've already been up a few times... But he did ask me what my problem was... You know, with my snarling and all."

She blushed and evaluated her naked self.

I glanced a short look and looked back to her.

She leaned to my lips and pressed her's to mine.

Okay, so she didn't regret it.

Now I wanted to know if she was in pain. I was sure that I didn't hurt her too bad, but her bruises were pretty dark.

"Are you hungry? Billy just finished up breakfast..." I offered...

Get up and I can make sure your not hurt.. I was thinking

"Yeah." She mumbled, standing up an searching around. She caught a glimpse of what had happened to her tiny panties and looked a little frustrated.

"Oops." I said. I felt heat pulse to my face.

_AN: I'll be uploading Chapter two once I get about 10 reviews... Sound fair? x_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Okay, can I just start off by saying I'm really really sorry it's taken this long to get the second chapter onto Fanfic, I will try and get chapter three up without the three month wait. X

Also, thank you so much to everyone for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me.

Hope you like this chapter x

As always, none of the characters featured in this belong to me… I just steal them and write them into dirty stories :)

Look away children...

Oh, and change of POV. We're now with Bella

Chapter Two

After finally getting dressed (and after Jake eventually stopped trying to persuade me to get back into bed with him), we had sat down in his cramped little kitchen, and been served breakfast by a decidedly silent Billy.

I quickly sent off a text to Charlie... I didn't particularly fancy having to explain why I was here as soon as I got home...

I had then said my goodbyes and driven home.

Charlie was there. Which was weird... I guess he had had the day off.

I parked next to the cruiser, and walking inside I found Charlie eating ( - apparently non take-out - ) food, and watching ESPN.

"Hi Ch - Dad! I'm home." (Mental 'duh'.)

"Hey! How was staying at the Blacks?" He asked

"It was... fun. Me and Jake watched TV all night and then went to bed..."

Not to mention the mind blowing sex, with Billy just three doors down.

"Cool... Where'd you sleep?"

Crap.

"... I slept with Jake... He snores really loud though." I giggled. Yeah... He's loud alright...

"Oh, that's nice... So how is Jacob?"

"He's good. He wants me to come back later today I think. After i shower and change."

"Oh... Cool."

Awkward pause in conversation.

"...Right, well, I'd better go get ready."

" - Yeah, yeah, umm, have a good time."

"Uh, will do Dad."

I practically sprinted upstairs..

I hoped I hadn't tipped Charlie off that me and Jake had been doing a bit more than watching Friends re-runs...

I really couldn't tell whether his lack of comment on my trip to the Blacks' was just his usual 'man-of-few-words' way of asking me about my day, or if my armature attempt at leaving bits of the truth out had made him suspicious...

I went to the bathroom took off my clothes and dropping them in the wash – bin.

I turned on the shower, pleased to find that Charlie had not used all the hot water, and jumped in.

Examining my reflection I saw I had slight bruising on my neck, and a bit more on my hips.

If I wore my hair down hopefully Charlie wouldn't notice...

I thought about Jacob, and what we'd done.

I wondered if he was a virgin, or if he just knew what he was doing... He'd been great.

I liked the animal side of him, but I could tell he had tried to keep in control last night... Up until the last part.

I laughed, remembering...

Getting back to business, I washed my hair and got out. I blowdryed my hair, brushing it in an attempt at hiding the purple teeth marks on my neck.

I went into my room and slipped on red panties, some jeans, a black bra and a V - neck shirt.

I wanted to see Jacob but I needed to kill some time. I didn't need to give Charlie more reason to be suspicious..

So I started my computer. While it was starting up, I started clearing up my room.

I normally kept it pretty tidy, but lately I hadn't been spending much time up here, apart from getting ready in the mornings and sleeping. (What with the frequent visits to see Jacob, not to mention school/work.)

I pulled open the door of my wardrobe, shoes spilling out... Along with a black bag.

Ah, the black bag full of the presents from my disastrous 18th birthday.

I leaned against the door, preparing for the wave of pain that usually hit me when I thought of Edward...

I waited.

Nope, still no crippling pain.

... What?

I stood straight and started pulling out the objects from the bag.

I remembered them. Each of them reminding me of the giver.

The plane tickets from Esme and Carlisle...

And the CD player that Emmett had fitted in my car... The wires stuck out of the box in a way that didn't look healthy...

I decided not to question how or why I wasn't currently doubled over in pain... Like my heart was being ripped out of my chest... I would just enjoy it while it lasted.

I considered opening the shiny silver boxes which I hadn't opened in time. Just out of curiosity.

And decided against it.

Instead, I walked over to my window, opened it, and dropped the bag-full of presents out.

They landed next to the porch. I'd have to remember to put them in the trash.

After a minuet, I turned and sat at my desk. A million pop-ups had opened while I had been de-cluttering. I closed each of them, clicking the email icon when I was done.

Five years later, my email home-screen appeared, telling me I had an email from Renee:

_Bella_

_Whats going on? you haven't emailed me in 2 days. I'm getting worried._

_Hows Jacob doing? and Charlie? do anything fun recently? i miss you. Me and Phil just bought a new car... well new to us... it's used but its nice. It's a 2006 something. I just know its a Voltswagon. Phil gets all technical and confuses me. Email me soon... I'm worried._

__

I thought back.

All of my talking had been to a minimum, even when I was happy with Jacob. So I decided to e-mail about every detail of what had happened.

_Mom_

_Sorry I haven't emailed. I've been busy._

_I fell in love. again. but this time its right. You can probably guess who it is._

_I kissed Jacob and everything fell into prospective. I love him, so im with him. ;) I'm happier now. I feel complete with Jake around..._

_Jacob couldn't be happier with the decision. He's practically radiating with joy._

_Charlie's okay. He doesn't know about me and Jake yet... I'm gonna keep it from him until we have it all sorted... It hasn't quite sunk in for me yet.._

_I haven't done anything too fun recently. Jake took me for a walk on the beach. It was beautiful and we got stuck in a storm. I had to stay the night at his house._

_something big happened._

_DO NOT TELL CHARLIE! This is a mother daughter thing, and since I'm 18 I figured I was old enough to make my own decisions on this matter._

_But me and Jacob decided to go all the way. I lost my virginity to him. last night. DON'T TELL CHARLIE!_

_I will tell him when the timing is right, but yeah mom. It was amazing. I'm really in love with him. He's 16, but he's really mature. He's perfect for me._

_He healed my Edward wounds. I love him so much!_

_What kind of voltswagon? Jacob fixed a Voltswagon Rabbit. He built it all himself. It runs good too. And mom, no need to worry. I'll email when I get time. I promise._

_I love you._

_Bella xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I wondered to myself if she would be mad about the sex. But I felt like I had to tell someone.

I sent it and went downstairs. I saw that Charlie was still watching TV, his plate sitting on the coffee table. I went in and surreptitiously picked it up, intending to wash it up with the rest of the dirty cutlery that had somehow accumulated while I had been gone.

Charlie gave me an odd look as I went to pick up his plate.

"I thought you were going up to Jacob's?"

"Um, yeah, I was just emailing Renee... Thought I might wait around to see if she emailed me back. You know how she gets if I don't reply immediately."

I tagged a laugh onto the end of my sentence. It sounded fake even to me.

"Okay, when do you think you'll be leaving?" He was now completely ignoring the TV... His attention focused on me.

"Uh, a few minuets time? Why?"

Oh fabulous, now I sounded guilty.

"Just wondered if you were gonna have lunch before you left. Don't want Billy to think I don't feed you." He said smiling.

"Yea – yes, I'll have something before I go. You don't need anything do you?"

"Just had lunch," He said, indicating to the plate in my hands. "you don't have to do the dishes you know, I was gonna do them straight after this game."

His attention was now back with the TV, I silently thanked ESPN

"No, I might as well..." being as they _will_ be sitting there when I get back anyway... "I'll say bye before I go!"

"Okay, thanks." He said, not looking up from the screen.

After I had washed up the mountain of dishes etc in the sink, I went to see if I'd got an email back from Renee.

Sure enough...

_Bella,_

_I'm happy that your happy... and I'm really happy you moved on after Edward... Jake seems to be doing some good in you._

_Your sure the sex was your idea, not Jakes? Young men can be so pushy sometimes..._

_It's a big decision, and sometimes one you'll regret. I'm not scolding you... your old enough to choose, but why so soon?_

_Jacob sounds like a good guy, and I couldn't think of a better person for you to be with though._

_It's a voltswagon bug by the way... Jacob built an entire car himself? Amazing._

_Well I have to gooo... Phils ready to go for lunch._

_I love you._

_Be safe._

__

I was glad my mother approved of Jacob, even if she had only heard about him through me (and probably Charlie). I should get him to come with me to visit her sometime.

I was also glad she wasn't mad at me about the sex thing.

It kind of hadn't come up while I was in Phoenix...

_Mom,_

_I think that Jacobs the one, and I wanted to and he wanted to so... we did._

_Thank you. For the approval. I'm glad you like him. He's beautiful, he's an Indian. He lives over in La Push. He had absolutely gorgeous skin._

_I'll send you pics... Or maybe you should meet him sometime._

_I would like that a lot._

_I will be safe, don't worry_

_Bella xxxxxxxxxxxx_

I decided it was time to leave for Jakes house.

I went downstairs, stepping into the living room quickly to say bye to Charlie.

He didn't seem at all worried or even interested. I took this as a good sign...

Closing the door behind me, I picked up the bag of reminders of Edward, and dumped it in the trash.

I got in my truck, carefully backing out onto the road.

I felt like I had been away from Jacob for days instead of hours... I drove as fast as the truck would allow, and as I pulled up outside Jakes house, I saw Billy making his was towards me.

I got out.

"Hey Bella... Back so soon?" He said, looking half amused, half disgruntled.

"There's not much to do back at mine... And I promised Jake I'd see him later." I said

"Well I think Jacob's out in the woods..." I didn't doubt in wolf form. "...but I'll call someone to tell him your here."

He rolled himself up the ramp, into the house. I followed.

He dialed a few numbers on the phone hanging in the kitchen. Within a few seconds someone answered.

"Emily?" He asked

"...Yeah, if you see Sam tell him to tell Jacob to come home? Bellas here... Oh, alright.. Thanks Emily." He hung up

"Shouldn't be anymore than ten minuets... I'm headed over to the Clearwaters. If he's not here in half an hour give me a call and I'll have someone go look for him."

"Thanks. Billy." He smiled at me and went out. Closing the door behind him.

I sat down on the couch turning on the TV. I didn't really watch, I couldn't seem to concentrated.

I was worrying about Jacob...

Suddenly I heard a howl, and I knew it was Jacob.

The door banged open and he strode into the room. He grinned at me and I felt my heart stop for a minuet...

_- Jacob's point of_ _view -_

I strode over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. I was pleased that she wanted to see me again so soon.

I wondered aloud where Billy was. I didn't want to think about the conversation I'd just had with him, but Bella would want to know.

"He left a few minuets ago..." She was saying. "He phoned to get you over here, and said he was going to the Clearwaters' and left."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking me in the face.

I decided to lie.

"No... nothings wrong." I answered leaning to her lips and kissing her. With any hope it would distract her a little.

"There's something, I can tell... You might as well just tell me."

"Well...Okay... Billy this morning, after you left, asked me if I had sex with you... I would have just admitted it but I figured Charlie would have a cow."

"Ooh... So he heard us?"

"No, he heard me snarling... I don't know how he missed you unless he's too embarrassed to admit he did. But hes all suspicious..."

"Well, he can't be that suspicious if he left us here all alone..."

She said smiling, sliding her fingers up and down my stomach. It twitched a little and she smiled at the movement... I wanted her then. _Bad,_

and she seemed to want it too...

I jumped to my feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked smiling,

"I'm gonna _make_ the bed, and then I'm gonna _fuck _you in the bed." I answered.

She blushed a little. I rarely ever swore around her. But usually my mouth was something only a sailor had.

I ran upstairs, carrying her over my threshold, and sat her in the rocking chair at the foot of my bed.

I walked out, grabbing the sheets I had washed this morning, and walked back in. I made the bed as fast as I could, grabbing her hand. Pulling her onto the bed with me.

I was on top of her as fast as I could get there... I wanted her

My body had been aching for her all day. My lips crashed into hers and we were instantly kissing, our tongues entwined.

I pushed back, slipping off her shirt and bra. Her breasts were a little bruised from last night, but no human eyes would have detected it.

I growled deep and loud as Bella ran her hands all over me.

I could feel myself shaking... I was loosing myself again, but this time I knew what to expect, so I let Jacob go away and the wolf in me take over.

I rolled over and pulled Bella on top of me. She was surprised but I could tell she wanted to be on top. She liked it.

I rubbed her thighs, unzipping her pants she slipped them off...

God, I was throbbing... I pulled her tiny red panties off, not waiting for her.

A growl escaped me as I got a full on look of Bella naked.

She leaned down on top of me, running her fingers over my muscled chest. Pushing herself against me.

I ran my fingers through her silky dark hair, kissing her as I did.

I wanted her. She wanted me.

She moaned lightly against my lips as she kissed me.

I could guess what she was thinking...

"Bella..." I whispered

"What...?" I wasn't quite sure how to ask, so I motioned downwards, hoping she would get it.

She looked a little scared so I quickly back-tracked -

" - You don't have to..." I said quickly

She slid her body down mine and looked at my face for a second.

She blushed a little and slid her hands up my body, which made me all the more harder.

I looked up at the ceiling, trying to relax slightly... And then I felt her take me in her mouth. A groan escaped my lips.

She started going up and down on me, shoving me deep into the back of her throat.

Another groan escaped my lips. I could feel my body tremor.

As Bella sucked me, I could hear light sucking sounds. I couldn't think too hard or I thought my head would explode. She pulled back, her tongue trailing all the way up my erection.

I felt the animal in me rearing it's head... I couldn't relax... I was trying to resist...

_Bella's sucking your dick... Haven't you ALWAYS wanted this? You thought about it all the time... Now it's reality... Just let it happen... Relax._

I loved her and she loved me. I couldn't hurt her, so I might as well just enjoy it.

She started again, her tight mouth sucking up and down my dick... I put my hands in her hair and gently guided her movements. She sucked hard.

I wanted nothing more than to just cum, but I pulled her upwards, flipping her over, and pushing her onto the mattress.

She pulled my lips back down to hers', spreading her legs. I was instantly in her, thrusting roughly. She was so tight. I was having a hard time controlling the profanitys that slipped through my teeth.

"Fuck... your so tight..." I growled the words.

"Jacob!.." She screamed my name

"Yeah... Scream my name..." It turned me on when she moaned my name like this.

I started going harder hoping to hear her say it again. She wrapped her legs around my stomach pulling me deep into her. She gasped, grinding herself against me. If I could sweat I would have been.

I leaned down, kissing and sucking along her neck... Her chest... Moving harder.

She was groaning in pleasure. Every time she moaned my name, I moved faster and harder.

I could feel the bed snapping under us. I pulled her up, keeping inside her. She held on with her legs, spreading wider... She wrapped her arms around my neck, while I held her ass up.

I stood up, pressing her against the nearest wall. I slid deeper into her from this position. She moaned my name again... I could feel she was close was close...

She wrapped her legs tighter, I thrust in deep...

I felt her tighten around me, cumming.

"Jacooob... Oooh Christ...Jacob." She moaned, arching her back.

I started cumming in her. I could feel my cum dripping down her leg as the orgasm pulsed through both of us.

I was breathing hard, and a weird sound ripped out of my chest. It was weird in this body... I didn't know I _could_ howl in this body. She moaned a little more and then it was done. I kissed her on the lips.

"Ooh... God, that was amazing." she whispered the words, I smiled.

I was happy that she thought I was good. I slid out of her but keeping her against the wall, kissing her on the lips, sliding my tongue into her mouth.

We kissed for a long time and she kept her legs around me. I moved down her neck kissing it and sucking gently.

"Ooh don't do that unless you want to go for round two." she said breathlessly, smiling seductively up at me.

"Maybe I do... but we'll have to re-locate." I said, grinning in responce.

"When's your dad coming home?"

"Not for a long time..."

"God Jake... you were amazing." She said the words again.

"Lets go shower..." I said smiling.

"I cant stand up... I'm jell-o." She, pulling close against me, looking up through her lashes.

I kissed her again.

"Thats not helping..."

"Ooh, I know." I stood strait, carrying her naked body to the bathroom and setting her down on the counter. I turned on the water, trying to estimate a good temperature... My sense of hot and cold were a little screwed up.

She was staring at me, studying my body. I wanted her again. I was ready.

As she stared into my eyes she leaned over and kissed me.

I kissed her back, carrying her into the shower. I ended the kiss and pulled back smiling lightly at her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... What are we gonna do with you?"

"I don't know... You tell me." She winked up at me and I leaned in kissing her again.

"What would you like Bella?" I murmured against her lips

"I want _you_."

"What do you want _about_ me."

"I want you _in_ me."

I growled

She grinned at me

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Tell me why you want me _in_ you"

"Because... Because your amazing. I doubt anyone is better than you. And I want you all to myself..."

I grinned down at her... She liked the way I did it. And she wanted me. Forever apparently.

"So let me get this strait... You want me IN you, because I'm amazing in bed and no ones better... oh, and you want me all to yourself?"

"Yes... Exactly..." I stared into her eyes. I wanted her... But I was having fun.

"Okay... So tell me... What makes me AMAZING?"

She kissed me on the neck and i growled

"The way you move... The way you taste... The sounds you make." We were tangled in each other by the time she finished her sentence.

"Really? What's so good about the sounds I make...?" I growled the sentence, looking deep into her eyes.

"They're so animal... It's wonderful... Especially the one you make when you start cumming..."

"Oh, this one?" A low growl ripped through my chest.

"Yeah... that one..." I kissed her and she pulled herself closer to me.

"So... Tell me Bella.-"

- She cut me off

"Please... Jacob... Just take me... I cant take this any longer..."

I smiled, leaning in, kissing her. It was a kiss of surrender.

I was aching for her, it was getting pretty uncomfortable. I pressed into her thigh and pushed her up against the shower wall... She was wet, rivulets of water ran down her thighs... I slid into her, thrusting hard

She moaned my name loudly as I pushed into her deeper.

She winced. I knew I must be hurting her a little but she didn't seem to mind right now.

She was moaning louder than before as I thrust into her.

I held her hard against the shower wall. She groaned and I knew she was close but she was holding it back.

"Jacob... Fuck me harder..." she groaned... I'd NEVER heard Bella say anything like that. It turned me on.

I shoved deep inside her and moved harder than i really should. But she certainly wasn't complaining. She was screaming out my name now.

I was pretty sure the people on the beach could hear us.

I held her hands over her head, holding her ass up with my free hand.

She was really close, I could feel her twitching around me, but she was trying to fight it. I didn't know if she wanted me to make it easy for her to hold back or not. So I kept going.

I was close, a snarl ripped through my chest as I pumped into her. I felt her start to tighten around me. She was loosing her battle

"Stop..." She groaned the word. I slowed.

"Did I hurt - ?"

" - No... I... I just want this to last longer... than three minutes..." She panted.

I leaned in, kissing her sensually, still thrusting slowly and softly inside of her.

She moaned...

"Ooh Jacob... That feels so good..." She groaned the words.

I pressed my lips to her neck, kissing while pushing into her.

I wasn't fucking her anymore. I was making love to her.

She liked it.

I moved slow inside her, she was groaning long drawn - out moans. I sucked on her neck, nibbling down to her collar bone.

"Jacooob..." She moaned

"Want me to stop?" I whispered

She shook her head quickly. I moved down licking all the way up again.

I could think more clearly when I had sex with her like this

"Jacoooob..."

"Do you like it?" I asked. Wondering if she wanted it harder.

"... It feels so good." she moaned into my hair.

I kissed her on the lips, still moving slowly in and out of her.

She moaned against my mouth. I let her arms go. She clutched at my back, dragging her nails into my skin. It didn't bother me. It healed almost as soon as she did it.

I felt her tighten around me again... she was close. I'd been close the entire time. I was just waiting on her.

"Jacooob..." She groaned. I moved a little harder but at the same pace and then she clenched around me, screaming my name.

I started cumming right after her and I exploded. A snarl ripped through my chest. She moaned my name for what seemed like forever and then she was done.

I slid out of her and held her to me. I was still throbbing from orgasm.

She held her legs around me, kissing me deep. It was seductive. And made me want her again, but I was lucky to get it twice in a day.

I don't think she would last three.

The way she kissed told me she was no where near done though. I smiled, pulling back

"Jacob...?" She asked

"... Don't tell me three times..."

"Yeah... I want it again." She said, grinning mischievously up at me.

I smiled and pressed her against the wall.

"I'm not gonna last three times in a row." I lied, as I kissed a trail through her breasts and moved back to her lips.

She looked a little sad. I laughed at her expression. Deciding to please her.

I layed her down in the shower, leaning in on top of her again, kissing.

I kissed a trail down her body. Okay, so she wanted another orgasm...

I was willing to try

I slid down and kissed down her thigh, lightly biting her soft skin.

I moved in, gently spreading her legs. I slid my finger past her clit, licking it lightly... She moaned.

I didn't know if I was gonna be any good at this, but I was good at everything else so far...

I licked up through her again... She tasted good. I slid one finger into her, while I did it and then another as I licked her.

She started cumming in less than three minutes. I slid up her body and she laughed lightly.

"Jacob..." She said kissing me on the lips. I kissed her back, pulling her against me and standing up.

"Jacob, that was amazing..." She whispered against my skin as we got out of the shower.


End file.
